Home sleeping beds often comprise a bed frame, box springs, a mattress, sheets covering the mattress, pillows, pillow cases, blankets and, a bed covering. The bed covering is sometimes a bedspread. The bed covering is, sometimes a quilt or duvet. Many beds are used each night for sleeping. After the occupant completes his or her rest, the bed is “made” with the bed covering completely covering the top surfaces of the mattress and pillows.
The bed covering is often folded back from the pillows and left on the bed to act as an additional blanket when a person or persons sleeps in the bed.
Many households include pets. These pets are often cats and/or dogs. Some cats and dogs sleep on the bed of their human companion. Pets often sleep on the bed when the bed is vacant and made. Pets often sleep on the bed when the bed is occupied by a human.
Household pets sometimes create issues and problems with respect to their sleeping areas. Pets sometimes come in from outdoors wet and proceed directly to their sleeping area. Pets sometimes have “accidents” dirtying the bed and bed clothes with urine. Pets sometimes drool. Pets shed hair, fur and skin dander. Pets perspire. Pets carry odors into their sleeping area, sometimes their own, sometimes odors they pick up out of doors. Pets sometimes have sharp claws and sometimes sleep actively.